el vengador legendario
by asura120
Summary: estoy en un mundo nuevo, y no se como termine aquí, perdí cintos de años protegiendo un mundo que destruí, pero no cambia lo que soy, !YO SOY HULK SOY EL ULTIMO VENGADOR¡ (esto ocurre después del cómic, el ultimo titan)
1. Chapter 1

Nota del autor, descargo de responsabilidad no soy dueño de nada todo pertenece Asus respectivos creadores, sé que tenía que subir el siguiente capítulo de mi primera historia, pero acabo de leer el comic de hulk el ultimo titán y tenía que a ser esto, bueno empecemos, esto ocurre después del final del comic -en un plano de la existencia, que existe por en sima del ormiverso, donde solo los seres divinos o de gran poder puede estar, -un ser de poder infinito, respetado y temido, por seres tan poderosos como el tribunal viviente los celestiales e incluso thanos, conocido por muchos nombres, pero más conocido como, the one above all,

-se paseaba por el plano mirando por en sima de los universos, en forma de un orbe de luz pura, - hasta que una perturbación en forma de un punto negro, en un universo lejano,

-un punto apenas perfectible, era pequeño, pero poco a poco estaba creciendo, the one above all, estaba a punto de intervenir,

\- pero en el momento que iba a borrar la perturbación, comenzó a crecer, al ver eso the one above all retiro su influencia, al ver que su poder solo hacia crecer el tamaño de la perturbación, se tete trasporto al universo que normal mente pasaba, aun en forma de luz - mientras pensaba, ( lo que está en ese universo… aumenta su poder con cualquier cosa que allá tenido contacto con emociones negativas, sin importar cuanto poder yo tenga, no puedo a ser carme a esa cosa necesito algo o alguien que pueda acercarse y enimilarlo, ) el dios detuvo sus pensamientos al ver algo a lo legos, si en este momento el dios tuviera boca en estaria sonriendo, ( también paria mandar a alguien con el poder de romper los límites de lo imposible) el dios pensó mientras se acercaba a una universo total mente destruido, al que solo le quedaban unos días más de vida, donde solo un ser de gran poder que aún con vida, en este universo muerto y sin vida, antes conocido como el más fuerte que hay.

\- En otro universo diferente,

Pov kirlia,

-corría por un camino de tierra, mientras atravesaba un bosque, me dirigía Asia el muelle para tomar un barco, para ir a otro continente, seme Asia tarde así que decidí acortar por el bosque, ! caaaboom ¡,

-un fuerte estruendo sacudió todo el bosque,

-haaaayyyyy, di un salto por el susto, mientras gritaba de una manera muy infantil, mi cara se puso roja mientras miraba alrededor, asegurándome de que nadie me avía visto, iba a seguir, pero la curiosidad mégano,

-caminé entre los arboles buscando la causa del estruendo, seguí caminando entre la maleza y los árboles, y algunas ramitas se aferraron a mi cabello verde, y en mi bolso de color Azul que llevaba

-ud, di un bufido mientras intentaba quitarme las ramas de mi cabello, grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr,

-un escalo frio recorrió mi espalda mi entras corrí detrás de un árbol, me asomé por detrás del árbol y me sorprendí por lo que vi,

-era el mismísimo palkia el pokemon del espacio, no espera él no es palkia, los colores son diferentes, porque palkia es de color rosa y blanco, pero este las partes donde deberían ser rosas eran un color verde muy profundo, y las partes donde deberían ser blancos eran de un verde claro,

-de manera lenta e inquieta me hacer que este ser, que estaba durmiendo en un parche de césped quemado, también avía una extraña bola dorada con algo parecido aúna cámara flotando alrededor del ser,

-decidí ignorarlo por el momento y comencé a sacudir el ser, grrrrrrrrrrrr,

-escuche el ser gruñir mientras se daba la vuelta y siguió durmiendo, fruncí el seño mientras daba la vuelta alrededor del ser, y me acerque a su cara, puse mi delgada mano en su cara, y comencé a sacudirlo de nuevo, grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr,

-el me gruño mientras me mostraba sus dientes muy pun puntiagudos, me enojé y le di una fuerte cachetada, mientras le gritaba,

-!OYE Ya NO ESTAMOS EN LA EDAD DE PIEDRAS YA DE JADE COMPORTARTE COMO UN SALBAGE¡,

-El ser se levantó de golpe, y aun con los ojos cerrados y grito, !THOR YA DEJA DE MOLESTAR, QUE INPORTA SI ME COMI TODOS LOS PEPINILLOS¡,

-El ser abrió los ojos y miro alrededor, después de un rato, su cara llena de ira, se llenó de tristeza, y lo escuche susurrar,

-Thor, llano esta, solo quedo yo,

-Yo me avía caído a mi espalda cuando el ser se levantó, mi bolso callo a mi lado por suerte no se abrió, me puse de pie pisando una ramita en el proceso, el crujido atrajo la intensión del ser Asia mí,

-Tu quien eres, y que eres, el ser me pregunto, con sus garras apretadas en puños, mientras me daba un bajo gruñido,

-No mentiré el ser en frente de mi me intimida mucho, talvez sea por la sensación de poder absoluto que irradia,

\- mi…mi nombre es betty , y soy una kirlia, le dije temblorosa,

-aun que, en mi interior, todavía me sorprendía que mis padres, me Hayan puesto un nombre desde que nací, -be….betty, el ser dijo mientras sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse acuosos,

-grrr, el ser miraba Asia otro lado mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos,

-después de unos segundos, decido preguntarle, ¿quién eres?,

-el ser soltó un bajo gruñido mientras me miraba

-no me creerías, dijo mientras flexionaba sus garras como si nunca los avía visto antes, me estaba ganando la curiosidad de nuevo, quería saber quién es este tipo, pensé por un rato hasta que se me ocurrió una idea,

\- tengo una idea porque no te leo la mente, dije mientras le sonreía al dragón, mis padres siempre me avían dicho que es un mal habito, de leer las mentes de los que trato de conocer, y que no se me va a quitar hasta que vea algo que no tenía que ver,

-mmm, bien puedes leer mi mente no es que allá algo de interés en mi cabeza, y por cierto me llamo hulk, decía hulk mientras se arrodillaba en una rodilla, para poderme ver casi a la altura de los ojos,

-esto no debería dolerte hulk, puse mi mano en su cabeza y cerré los ojos mientras comencé a fluir mi energía si quica en su cabeza,

-me detuve por unos momentos porque lo primero que sentí era, tristeza, una tristeza enorme, y eso que apenas comencé a escanear su mente, incluso sentí unas lágrimas bajar por mi mejilla, también sentí una oleada de confianza, algo me decía que podía confiar en hulk, y que mientras hulk este a mi lado nada porra lastimarme, esto nunca lo hacía, pero le di a hulk acceso a mi mente, para que pudiera cono ser me mejor,

-seguí escaneando su mente sorprendiéndome, por la cantidad de conocimientos que tenía hulk, y después de unos segundos de escaneo finalmente encontré lo que buscaba, sus recuerdos, como si fuera una puerta abrí los recuerdos de hulk,

-inmediata mente fui atacada por una cantidad de recuerdos, que solo podía describir de esta forma, -100 años, de destrucción, peleas, explosiones de furia, momentos felices, y muchos momentos tristes,

-A este punto, podía sentir la lagrimas la bajando por mis mejillas, de manera constante,

-200 años, de una lucha interna, entre dos personalidades, hulk y banner, y la muerte de banner,

-Y por último 100000 años, de soledad, odio hacia asimismo, tristeza, tristeza casi infinita,

-Antes de desconectarme de la mente de hulk, al canse a ver una última memoria, de hulk

-sentado en la sima de un risco mientras miraba el anochecer, mientras se susurraba, asimismo,

-hulk no puede morir, si hulk muere, la muerte, el ultimo enemigo de hulk ganara, y hulk no puede perder porque, hulk es el…. el más fuerte….. el más fuerte que hay,

-Pero Hulk es un monstruo, -Hulk merece estar triste, hulk merece estar solo, hulk merece sufrir en la soledad, por siempre.

-Abrí mis ojos llenos de lágrimas, y miré a hulk que me estaba mirando una sonrisa,

-Enserio para completar, lo que te faltaba para comprar, ese terreno que quieres, tuviste que podar el césped, para poco después perder el control de la podadora, y terminar dándole un corte de cabello al estilo rocanrol a unos cuantos shaymin,

-Sentí mi cara poniéndose rojo, mientras de distraídamente miré el reloj de mano, ! YA ESTAR DE, PERDI MI VARCO ¡, grite mientras agarraba mi cabeza con mi mano libre con irritación,

-Hulk que estaba riendo me escucho y sonrió, vi tus recuerdos así que ya sé adónde vas, y conmigo nunca necesitaras transporte,

-Los recuerdos de hulk saltando entre continentes, pasaron por mi mente, mientras una oleada de alivio recorrió mi cuerpo,

-En serio puedes llevarme, dije mientras agarraba una de las garras de hulk, y lo miraba con esperanza en mis ojos,

-Si yo te llevare no es que tenga algo mejor que hacer,

-Intente recordad como hulk llego aquí, pero no encontré nada, avía un espacio en blanco,

-Mi burbuja de pensamiento fue interrumpida, cuando sentí una de las garras de hulk en volverse al redor de mi cintura,

-mire como me levanto y me puso suave mente entre sus alas, me aferre lo mejor que pude a una de sus alas, y ajuste la correa de mi bolso para que no se caiga, mientras veía a hulk mirando a la dirección general de mi destino, vi la esfera ahora sabiendo que es un videobot, volando a mi lado como preparando se para seguir a mí y a hulk,

-hulk comenzó a caminar Asia haya, al principio solo caminaba, poco después comenzó a caminar más rápido, y en un fuerte estallido de velocidad, hulk corrió Asia la orilla del bosque,

-cuando estaba cerca de la línea de árboles, con un fuerte salto hulk y yo salimos disparados al cielo,

-en el muelle barios pokemon y van y venían, hasta que un enorme dragón se estrelló en la veía de carga, con una kirlia gritando de miedo aferrada a su espalda, con una esfera dorada siguiéndolos, el dragón miro a su alrededor por unos segundos, antes de agacharse y dar un fuerte salto disparándose al cielo, con un fuerte grito agudo de cierta kirlia, mientras cierto videobot lo seguía de cerca, De regreso al plano omnisciente,

\- un ser de maldad pura también conocido como mephisto, que sintió el poder de the one above all, así que por curiosidad y con ganas de molestar al dios, vino a ver que hizo,

-bien dime the one above all, porque borraste grabación del robot por averte visto,

\- simple mephisto, si el robot me hubiera visto, no hubiera conocido a Betty la kirlia, y de que hubiera servido traer lo aquí entonces, en ese caso mejor hubiéramos traído a tu hijo Dani, aunque no sé cuál de los dos está peor, dani que bueno vide en el infierno, o hulk que estaba viviendo en una galaxia destruida,

\- la cara de mephisto que tenía de alegría loca fu remplazada por una de seriedad,

\- no mientas the one above all sabes mejor que nadie que hulk estaba sufriendo hay,

\- incluso yo pensé varias veces en mandar a dani y al vengador, para hacerle compañía,

\- tú lo escuchaste, al escucharlo the one above all se dio la vuelta y comenzó a hablar al mismo tiempo con mephisto,

\- hulk está triste, hulk está solo.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 3 esto será un paraíso, Pov betty,

\- ! HHHHIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAA ¡

-! HAAAAAAAAA ¡

-! HAY ¡

-Hulk estaba saltando entre las islas, y no mentiré yo estaba gritando como una bebe, mientras me aferraba a su cuello, tuve que soltar su ala por qué cádavas que hulk estaba a punto de llegar al suelo sus alas de extendían frenando su caída, no si es voluntario o no pero evita que mi cerebro suene como una maraca al rebotar dentro de mi cabeza al aterrizar suavemente, el videobot nos seguía de cerca aun grabándolo todo,

-! HAY ¡

-Di otro grito mientras hulk dio otro salto, mientras estábamos en el aire noté algo su cintura

\- era una caja de madera sostenida por una cuerda alrededor de su cintura, como del tamaño de mi cabeza, al verlo un recuerde de hulk paso por mi cabeza,

Flashback, Pov tercera persona,

Hulk estaba en una cueva durante una tormenta eléctrica, mientras con la poca luz de la cueva, veía con lágrimas en sus ojos unas figuritas de cristal, mientras con el tiple de cuidado con que normal mente se cuidan los coloco en una caja de madera,

\- mientras decía, hulk lo siente por no ayudar cundo hulk lo pudo hacer, fin del flashback, miré el reflejo de la lente del videobot, y vi las lágrimas secas de la primera vez que vi sus recuerdos, lagrimas nuevos amenazaron por salir de mis ojos mientras me susurraba, hulk,

pov hulk,

\- no sé porque estoy aquí, lo último que recuerdo fue que darme dormido en una cueva, intentando esconderme de los insertos mutantes, y me desperté aquí no entiendo nada y menos que aparente mente me convertí en algo, incluso ahora mismo estos dos apéndices que al parecer son alas me frenan cuando estoy a punto de aterrizar, y esa kirlia que tiene el mismo nombre de Betty, su forma de ser es igual que Betty Ross, pero ella no es Betty ross, pero de igual manera es Betty, extraño a Betty ross, pero Betty me importa al igual que Betty ross,

\- seguí saltando por unos segundos, ataque repentina mente comencé a perder impulso, note que ya llegamos al continente, pero al me estaba obligando aterrizas en el medio de un bosque, lo último que alcance a ver fue un peque no pueblo cerca de la orilla del bosque,

Pov Betty,

\- llegamos, escuche a hulk decir mientras aterrizábamos en el medio de un bosque,

\- am, hulk donde estamos, pregunte mientras seguía sobre la espalda de hulk,

\- no lose, me estaba que dando sin impulso, así que aterrice a aquí, pero sé que estamos cerca del pueblo a donde te estabas dirigiendo, decía hulk mientras miraba a su alrededor,

\- parece que abra que seguir a pie, redije a hulk mientras se arrodillaba para que pudiera vagar,

\- aamm, hulk crees que pueda seguir sobre tu espalda, de dije ya que me siento más segura en su espalda, que, a su lado,

\- no ay problema, me respondió mientras se pone de pie, y comenzó a caminar, 5 minutos después,

\- hulk, y yo en su espalda, seguía caminando por el bosque, no tuvimos ningún problema al atravesar el bosque, lo cual me inquietaba bastante, hulk giro una esquina y vimos la salida del bosque,

\- mmmm, hulk no crees que es demasiado fácil, hulk dio una parada abrupta casi asiéndome caer de su espalda,

\- dime que no dijiste eso, me decía hulk apretando sus jarras en puños mientras frenéticamente miraba a su alrededor,

\- ¿porque no tengo que decir esto?, le pregunte en serio confundida,

\- porque nuca se debe decir, aunque realmente lo sé, me decía aun viendo a su alrededor, ahora dando bajos gruñidos, - ¿porque hulk que ocurre si lo dices?, le decía mientras ahora yo también comen se a miraba alrededor, ya que un recuerdo de ojo de halcón diciendo lo mismo, solo para poco después ser emboscados por un pequeño ejército de hydra, Grrrrrrrrrr,

\- un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo, mientras hulk mes usuraba, por esa razón,

\- hulk miro la salida solo para encontrar una docena de pokemon nos estaban gruñendo,

\- grrrr, hulk también les gruñía,

\- no tengo el humor para esto ahora, escuche decir a hulk mientras el levantaba los brazos y los extendía, al principio no tenía nidia de lo que estaba por hacer hulk, pero cando vi la posición de sus brazos el terror me inundo mientras me aferraba al cuello de hulk y seré los ojos con fuerza,

!SLAPS¡

\- escuche una atronadora palmada, mientras mi cara era agredida por un fuerte viento, acabo de unos segundos el aire se calmó y abrí los ojos, solo para encontrar la zona del bosque enfrente de nosotros total mente arrasada como si una bomba hubiera explotado,

\- mire a hulk con asombro y él lo único que pudo decir fue,

\- aaammm, se olvidó decir, hulk aplasta,

\- mi cara de asombro fue sustituido por una cara de alegría, sonriendo me deslice por su espalda y su cola, aterrizando en el suelo, camine alrededor de hulk y sujete una de sus jarras mientras comenzaba a dar saltitos de alegría,

\- eso fue impresionante hulk, vi a través de tus recuerdos como tus aplausos pueden ser devastadores, pero no imagine que tenías tanto poder es tan genial, - mientras yo Asia esto hulk me sonreía con alegría, eso me Asia sentir aún más feliz, porque sentía sus sentimientos alegres,

\- hulk debemos seguir, pero esta vez yo voy adelante, me siento más segura con una parad indestructible detrás de mí, le dije a hulk mientras soltaba su jarra y comenzaba a caminar asía adelante con hulk detrás de mí,

\- jeje, si sabes que ya estamos casi fuera del bosque verdad, me decía hulk mientras se cruzaba de brazos sonriéndome,

\- bueno nunca se sabe, un pokemon podría llegar por dé tras y jalarme, le respondí a hulk mientras miraba lo miraba con picardía, ponía mis manos en mis maderas,

\- jeje, pues pobre el que lo intente, me decía hulk mientras aplastaba una roca que tenía detrás con su cola,

\- si tienes razón hulk, ahora salgamos de aquí, hulk y yo caminamos fuera del bosque, y cuando salimos encontramos un camino de tierra, vamos hulk dije detrás de mi antes de comenzar a correr, la inca respuesta que recibí fue unos pasos pesados de tras de mí, pocos segundos des pues el camino de tierra fue sustituido por un camino de piedra, poco después no encontramos en un cruce, y nos detuvimos en el medio,

\- ¡por fin hemos conseguido! Hemos llegado a nuestro destino, si por fin, ¡y todo gracias a ti hulk! Muchas gracias, le decía mientras sujetaba una de las jarras de hulk,

\- jeje, reía hulk mientras con su jarra libre acariciaba suavemente mi cabeza, escucharlo reír me hacía sentir más feliz porque sentía sus emociones alegres, después de unos segundos hulk quito su jarra de mi cabeza, y yo solté su otra jarran y di unos pasos atrás,

\- vamos hulk la carta decía que era por aquí, camine hacia unos de los caminos, que apuntaba hacia un baldío, hulk me siguió mientras el camino de piedra se convertía poco a poco en un camino de tierra, el baldío poco a poco se parresia más y más aun de desierto con forme seguíamos caminando,

\- una pulsada de tristeza recorrió mi espalda, mientras recordaba como el planeta de donde viene hulk, es muy parecido al desierto en donde estamos caminando ahora mismo, incluso sentía los sentimientos tristes de hulk, mientras seguíamos entrando más y más al de desierto, - llegamos a un pequeño rio con un puente, del otro lado del puente, un pokemon nos esperaba,

\- ¡qué alivio hemos llegado a tiempo, decía mientras me detuve en frente del pokemon que reconocí como un quagsie,

\- !holaaa¡ bienvenidos. Yo soy quagsire, comenzó a decirnos quagsire, soy el enjuagado de estas tierras, - quagsire se volteó a mirarme, tu no serás…betty, ¿vedad?, el me pregunto,

\- si soy yo, le respondí,

\- ¡Oooh, que bien! Quagsias por venir desde tan lejos, he estado esperando un buen rato, he permanecido aquí de pie, mirando juntarse el polvo, mientras venias, como me aburría mucho, estaba a punto de irme a casa ahora mismo, y por cierto el barco súper sónico experimental de pasajeros, no pesio ser tan rápido viendo lo mucho que tardaste en llegar,

\- estaba a punto de responder cuando una explosión se vio a lo legos, parresia que fue en el muelle ya que el dónde estábamos está muy ser qua de donde está el terreno,

\- no dijimos nada por un rato hasta que quagsire continuo, pero, bueno, ahora que estas aquí… quagsire se dio la vuelta, ¿de verdad te parece bien? Como veras, esto no puede estar más pelado, no hay nada de nada, son terrenos en los que puede suceder quagquier cosa,

\- lo sé, comencé a decir, aquí trago el dinero para comprar el terreno, saque una bolsa llena de dinero fuera de mi bolso y selo día quagsire,

\- no te arrepentirás, ¿no? Bien, aquí tienes el contrato, me respondió quagsire mientras tomaba el dinero y medaba las escrituras que guarde en mi bolso,

\- quagsire dio unos pasos atrás y comenzó a decir, a quagtir de hoy, estos terrenos son tuyos, ¡felicidades! Puedes hacer con ellos lo que quieras, con eso dicho quagsire se fue,

\- ¡síii! ¡Vivaaa, comencé bailar de alegría, A partir de hoy, ¡esto será mi paraíso!

\- vi a hulk viéndome con extrañeza, Ah… mi cara se puso roja mientras deje de bailar, perdona hulk, me he dejado llevar por la alegría, ¿recuerdas que yo quería descubrir nuevos lugares y convertirme en una aventurera? Este es el primer paso para conseguir mi objetivo,

\- Mi sueño… es construir nuestro propio paraíso pokemon, vi a hulk poniendo una cara de entendimiento, Así es quiero que este terreno se convierta en el paraíso de mis sueños, y por cierto hulk note que reías cuando vimos la explosión ¿Por qué?

\- bueno, comenzó a decir hulk, me recuerda como los experimentos del gobierno siempre les explota en la cara,

\- bueno como sea, esa es la razón por la que quiero crear un intentico paraíso, ese es mi sueño, he estado ahorrando hasta el último centavo para cumplir mi sueño, y, ahora ¡por fin he comprado el terreno perfecto! Pero puse una cara triste, bueno la verdad es que esto era todo lo que tenía en mi presupuesto, bueno, que era la única posibilidad de compra que me quedaba, de nuevo puse una cara alegre, de todas formas, ¡aquí comienza mi sueño!

\- mire a hulk con determinación y le pregunte, entonces hulk quieres quedarte aquí y ayudarme a construir un paraíso,

\- hulk se veía un poco desconfiado de quedarse aquí por lo mucho que se parresia a su mundo quemado, mi mirada de determinación comenzó a decaer un poco, me acerqué a él y sostuve una de sus jarras con mis dos manos, alocarlo sentí y vi sus pensamientos,

\- pov pensamientos de hulk,

\- puedo vivir aquí, puedo ser feliz, pero soy un monstruo, un monstruo no merece ser feliz, la sangre de miles de billones esta en mis manos, como puedo estar aquí apenas unos días que la guerra del infinito termino, yo debería seguir en la tierra esperando que la muerte venga por mí, pero estoy a qui, un monstruo suelto, un monstruo que ha matado dioses, porque estoy aquí,

Pov kirlia

\- mientras escuchaba sus pensamientos apretaba con más fuerza su garra,

\- escucha hulk, en pese, no me importa tu pasado, no me importa lo que ellas echo, quiero que estés con mijo, por favor hulk,

\- hulk se veía pensativo, pero me alivié cuando vi a hulk sonriéndome mientras asentía con la cabeza,

\- si me quedare, hay mucho que aplastar aquí, y aplastar me gusta mucho, hulk de decía mientras chocaba sus puños entre sí,

\- jejeje, no te preocupes hulk, sí que va a ver mucho que aplastar, con todas las aventuras que tendremos, le respondí mientras me sujeté con fuerza a una de sus piernas, porque al chocar sus puños hizo temblar gran parte del terreno,


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 4: un hogar para hulk,

Pov tercera persona

\- ¿¡o vamos esto ya es de mesiado!?, dijo mephisto bastante molesto, y la razón es simple,

\- ya que mephisto el amo del infierno esta va en la cima de una montaña en la forma de giratina, y no está muy feliz por eso,

\- por otro lado, one above all estaba volando alrededor de mephisto, en la forma de arceus,

\- no te quejes tú te lo ganaste, por haber provocado ese accidente, y por cierto tu primero me convertiste en esto para poder ir a ofrecer tus tratos, y ahora por tu culpa no podremos enfrentar al ente gélido si llega a vencer a hulk, dijo one above all igual de molesto,

\- hey no es mi culpa fue esa vaporeon que me llamo, porque ya sabes si llamas al diablo sete aparecerá,

\- ¿pero ella no está ablando de ti?,

Flashback,

\- una vaporeon estaba manejando el nuevo barco sónico, en una cabina no tan diferente de una lancha normal, pero había un pequeño problema,

\- el problema es que la vaporeon no quería navegar este barco por qué se suponía que hoy era su día libre, el único día del mes en que puede pasar el tiempo con amigo, familiares, ver todo el día la tv o jugando video juegos, o también pasar tiempo con su novio, pero ella era la única disponible, al negarse la despedirían,

\- así que hay estaba la vaporeon en el timón del barco manejando el barco a velocidades sónicas aburrida de su mente,

\- (grrr, porque tuve hacer esto este barco prácticamente este barco se maneja solo), la vaporeon pensaba mientras soltaba el timón viendo como el momento que lo soltó el timón comenzó a auto corregirse el timón de forma automática,

\- grrr, firmaría cualquier trato con tal de no trabajar en mi día libre,

\- en la cima de una montaña en donde mephisto y one above all, acervaba a hulk el amo del infierno escucho una voz de alguien que está dispuesto a ser un trato, mephisto miro a one above all con la esquina de sus ojos pensando en una forma de distraerlo, pero un poco después sonrió al haberle ocurrirle ya sabiendo que siempre funciona,

\- hey one above all, the presence viene a retarte de Nuevo,

\- donde, one above all comenzó a mirar al rededor con enojo, después unos segundos se calmó mientras pensaba, caí en esa de nuevo, fue lo último que pensó antes de ser derivado por una ráfaga oscura,

\- mephisto abrió un portal mientras la forma física de one above all comenzaba a cambiar,

\- de regreso con la vaporeon, ella estaba encendiendo y pagando las luces del frente del barco, hasta que

\- ¡HA¡ ya me aburrí y tengo que ir al baño, dijo la vaporeon mientras se alegaba de la consola y se dirigida asía la puerta pero repente se detuvo,

\- creo que mejor apago primero la radio, se dijo asimisma,

\- parece que quieres hacer un trato,

\- la vaporeon le recorría un escalofrío por su espalda mientras lentamente se voltea a ver a mephisto, que estaba gusto en frente de la puerta con un bastón de calavera en una de sus manos y en el otro un contrato,

\- y la vaporeon se mantuvo sin moverse por varios minutos, hmmmm, hola al alguien hay, comenzó mephisto, mientras se arrodillaba y con menso a tronar los dedos en frente de la vaporeon, intentando hacer reaccionar a la chica, solo para que la chica caiga al suelo inconsciente, el amo del infierno sé que viendo a la chica inconsciente hasta que una alarma sonó, mephisto miro al frente del barco solo para ver que el muelle acercándose,

\- hmmmm, bueno se me acabo el tiempo, pero solo tengo que hacer que firmes esto con tú sangre, y me iré, decía mephisto mientras ponía el contrato en el suelo, y sujetaba la pata de la vaporeon, sobre el contrato para que se corte la pata con la cuchilla que sobresale de la parte en donde se tiene que firmar,

\- bien solo necesito un pequeño corte y, mephisto nunca termino porque un portal se abrió detrás de él, mephisto miro así atrás solo para ver una cabeza, la de one above all, en una nueva forma forzada,

\- valla por un segundo pensé que eras arceus, en un segundo te tiento solo deja termino un negocio, dijo mephisto mientras se levantaba del suelo con la vaporeon en su brazo,

\- ni lo pienses, dijo one above all mientras sujetaba a mephisto por el cuello de su traje asiendo que soltara a la vaporeon lanzándola así el timón, haciendo que el barco de una vuelta brusca asiendo que la chica se deslizara de fuera del timón cayendo en un botón que decía freno de emergencia, siendo que el barco se detuviera gusto en frente del muelle en donde tenía que atracar, pero por el frenado brusco un tanque de gas que estaba en la orilla del muelle fue golpeado, haciendo que callera encendiéndose saliendo disparada Asia un camión con una carga de tanques de gas,

\- caaboooom,

\- one above all miro con asombro la explosión del camión, y miro a mephisto con molestia antes de llevarlo adentro del portal,

fin Flashback,

\- solo por eso me convertiste en esto, dijo mephisto con molestia

\- tu primero me existe esto, respondió one above all con la misma cara de molestia,

\- ¿y por cierto que ibas hacerle con ese contrato tuyo?

\- bueno el subjefe es más bondadoso, así que sería una pena que la jefa actual le diera un ataque al corazón, y con la chica bueno estaría bien tener un emisario aquí, ¿no crees?,

\- no vas a creer que voy a vejarte hacer eso verdad,

\- mephisto en lugar de responder miro asía el mundo por debajo de ellos,

\- hey mira hay movimiento, one above all miro también y decidió dejar esta conversación para después,

Pov Betty,

\- me desperté cuando sentí un rayo de luz losar en mis parpados, me senté en él un nido y comencé a tallarme los ojos para quitarme el sueño, mire alrededor mire alrededor un poco confundida estaba en algo que parecía una cueva, estaba un poco confundida hasta que recordé lo que había ocurrido ayer,

Flashback,

\- valla parece que tendremos que dormir en la intermedie esta noche, le dije a hulk mientras que me recostaba en un nido de paga que improvise,

\- hulk se avía recargado en una piedra con sus brazos en detrás de su cabeza,

\- espero que no llueva, pensaba mientras veía el cielo nublado, descasa hulk te veo mañana, dije en voz vaga mientras me dejaba llevar por el sueño,

fin Flashback,

\- ¿Cómo abre terminado aquí?, como si fuera una señal el videobot, salió de la nada y se detuvo en frente de mí, me sobresalte un poco, pero recordando como banner lo controlaba,

\- bien muéstrame lo que ocurrió poco después de que yo me durmiera, vi como la pantalla del robot comenzó a retrocedes las grabaciones hasta que marco la hora de 12pm en su reloj y comenzó a reproducir,

\- en la grabación podía verme en el nido durmiendo y a hulk recargado su espalda contra una roca también durmiendo,

\- hmmmm, haber adelanto hasta que allá movimiento, dije rascándome la barbilla mientras el robot comenzaba a acelerar el video no tuve que esperar mucho ya que el reloj marcaba 2am, cuando volvió a reproducir el video,

\- en el video se vio como gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer, algunas de ellas cayeron sobre la cara de hulk despertándolo, vi como hulk parpadeaba y miraba hacia riba y luego hacia donde yo estaba, después de unos segundos lo escuché susurrar,

\- betty,

\- vi como hulk se levantó del suelo camino hacia donde estaba, cuando llego hasta mi comenzó a mirar alrededor hasta que en contro algo fuera de la vista del robot, hulk camino hacia delante y el robot siguiéndolo logre ver lo que hulk miro, era una roca bastante plana hulk confiabilidad la levanto y regreso con migo, y mientras yo ponía en frente del robot una cara de cómo no escuche eso, hulk enterró la piedra de forma que el agua no me diera pero la lluvia empeoro haciendo que la lluvia comenzara a mojarme, hulk al ver eso lo escuche susurrar de nuevo,

\- betty,

\- vi como hulk se recostaba en el suelo, y cubrió lo que no cubría de la roca con su cuerpo, el video se detuvo, y luego regreso a su estado de grabación, dando a entender que es todo lo que ocurrió a noche,

\- sentí como mi corazón se calentó por el gesto amable, pero mi alegría se detuvo cuando sentí lagrimas cayendo por mis mejillas, mi cara de alegría fue cambiada por una molestia,

\- caminé hacia lo que parecía la salida de la cueva improvisada limpiándome las lágrimas con mi brazo mientras pensaba (esto se está volviendo molesto), cuando Salí di un salto hacia atrás del susto con un grito agudo, al ver en frente de mí, a quagsire, mirándome con extrañeza,

\- su cara alegre regreso poco después unos segundos

\- ¡buenos días! He venido para ver que tal quagsado su primera noche, ¿tal parece que tu si la pasaste bien? Pero no puedo decir lo mismo de tu amiga grande,

\- miré detrás de mí para ver a hulk, actual mente haciéndole de segunda pared del refugio que hiso para mi aun roncando profunda mente, mi re denuedo a quagsire con una cara tímida entre la san do mis dedos, incluso sentí un ligero calor en mis mejillas,

\- bu… buenos días, quagsire, beeeeno, no se puede decir que hayamos dormido bien, anoche hizo algo de frio, mire hacia lado mientras pensaba, (aunque no tengo que decir al respecto, por parte hulk parece que está durmiendo bien, al menos que esos ronquidos sean de cansancio o que no respira bien), mire de nuevo hacia quagsire mientras continuaba, y como por aquí no hay nada que haga de barrera contra el viento…. Me he dado cuenta de que necesito construir una casa, por no menos hulk tan amable de cubrirme de la lluvia de anoche, señale con un brazo a la depresión de hulk a quagsire, aunque lo malo es que no sé por dónde empezar,

\- quagsire me miro con esa sonrisa mientras comenzaba, ¡oh! Entonces, tengo una idea…. Creo que en villa reposo había un constructor…,

\- mire a quagsire con alegría mientras decía ¿ah, sí?

\- sí, estoy seguro, si se lo pides, te ayudara a quonstruir la casa, ¿no crees?, villa reposo está al lado, ¿Qué tal si vamos?,

\- ¡bien! Caminé hacia hulk y comencé a sacudirle la cabeza, vamos hulk levántate, vi como hulk comenzó a levantarse con un gruñido, cuando hulk se avía levantado por completo comenzó crujir todos sus miembros, con cada crujido yo y quagsire, nos estremecíamos, cuando hulk termino sé que do mirándome como esperando,

\- mmmmm, vamos a movernos o necesitas que aplaste algo,

\- ¡o si!, Si vamos hulk, vamos a buscar a un constructor para que nos haga una casa, lo mire con una mirada picara mientras ponía mis manos en mis caderas y le decía, por no puedes hacerle siempre de refugio, porque de por sí ya fueles a Dragon mojado, hulk al escucharme levanto su brazo y olio su Arcila, para poco después encogerse de hombros y vagar el brazo, me rey un poco al ver su poca importancia a su olor,

\- je, je, vamos hulk,

\- por cierto, quagsire se detuvo nos señaló un baúl vas tan te grande, ese cofre grande y tan bonito que ven allí e un quagul, dijo, baúl. Lo traje de mi casa para que puedan guardar los objetos que no puedas llevar con ustedes,

\- o gracias quagsire, le dije real mente agradecida,

\- no hay de qué bueno vamos,

\- hulk con un vago gruñido asintió y comenzamos a seguir a quagsire, comenzamos a salir del terreno árido, mientras quagsire nos decía ¡por aquí!,

\- que vacío esta todo esto…, dijo quagsire hasta que volteo a ver cómo le daba una mirada de enojo, quagsire volvió si mirada con gotas de sudor al frente, mientras decía,

\- qui….quiero decir, ¡que espacioso!,

\- ya cuando llegamos a la salida del terreno, quagsire comenzó a decir con voz cantarina ¡por aquíii!, ¡quag! ¡quag! ¡quag! ¡quag! ¡requag! ¡quaaag!,

\- nos detuvimos por el camino de piedra, y quagsire comenzó a decir,

\- por este cruce pasan muchísimos pokemon que se dirigen a alguna quagventura, por eso se quagstruyo villa reposo, para que tuvieran un lugar en donde descansar, quagsire miro hacia el otro camino de piedra, aquí adelante se encuentra villa reposo, ¡vamos!,

\- pasamos por debajo de una percha de madera a la que hulk tuvo que agacharse para poder pasar, después que pasamos quagsire se volteo a vernos.

\- ya llegamos, esta es villa reposo,

\- hulk y yo miramos alrededor viendo los pokemon que iban y venían haciendo sus cosas,

\- ¡valla! Pensaba que iba a ser un lugar más tranquilo, está lleno de vida, dije en voz alta pensando que el nombre era irónico,

\- quagsire me sonrió y comenzó a desarme, esta villa es famosa por la pureza de su agua ¡es deliciosa!, los pokemon que llegan aquí tras sus quagventuras pueden recuperarse del todo, y refrescarse con esta agua tan rica, supongo que por eso re reúne tanta gente aquí, y además, aquí puedes encontrar un montón de servicios y tiendas, como la de haya, y por allá y haya también, quagsire nos estaba señalando cada tienda, por cierto, quagsire nos señaló un avuguero en una es quina del pueblo, por ahí abajo, ay un cine por si luego les interesa, pero como sea todos establecimientos están a tu disquagsicion, digo, disposición,

\- quagsire ida a continuar, pero escuchamos golpe, y posterior mente una discusión, ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- nos volteamos a ver un par de pokemon discutiendo.

\- me has golpeado a propósito, ¿verdad?, Un roggenrola grito, me ha dolido, torpe,

\- un ducklett muy enojado, respondió, ¡pero si solo te rozado con mi pico! ¡no me levantes la voz!

\- el roggenrola le gruño antes de irse por su lado,

\- mientras los veíamos pensaba, (sí que están encendidos los ánimos…, y ningún otro pokemon ha intentado detener la pelea.),

\- quagsire nos miró con una cara triste mientras decía, últimamente, todos están un poco piquagjosos, parece que los problemas entre los pokemon son cada vez más frecuentes, he oído que la mayoría tiene los nervios muy altos, algunos creen que es por la aparición cada vez más frecuente de los territorios, me pregunto quag será la verdadera razón,

\- sí que es ciento que las relaciones entre los pokemon se están volviendo más áspera, yo decía mientras miraba con tristeza, recordando como la tierra de hulk era muy parecido,

\- cada vez son más egoístas, ¿no te has dado cuenta de que nadie ha intentado detener la pelea?, los pokemon ya no se fían los unos de los otros, ojalá fueran un poco más amables,

\- jeje, escuché una risa de tras de mí, me di la vuelta mirando a hulk con duda en mi cara, ham, ¿qué tedio risa hulk?,

\- jeje, no es nada, es que me recordó cuando falcón y yo peleábamos por las mini pizza, je,je,jee, me sentí un poco triste al ver como su risa comenzó a sonar más triste,

\- quagsire puso una cara triste mientras decía, el mundo parece quagda vez más oscuro, estaría bien poder hablar de algo alegre, quagsire sacudió la cabeza y sonrió, bueno, dejemos eso de lado por ahora estabas buscando un constructor, ¿cierto?, bien vamos, quagsire comenzó a caminar y hulk y yo lose guiemos se detuvo en una esquina y nos señaló unos timburr, que estaban en una esquina hablando de algo que no alcance a escuchar,

\- esos timburr que hay allí son aprendices del constructor del que les hable, caminamos hacia ellos mientras quagsire seguía diciendo, lo mejor será preguntarles a ellos, quagsire se detuvo junto a los timburr, y levanto una aleta para llamarles la atención, perdona, les quería quagcer una pregunta, los timburr, dejaron lo que estaba haciendo y miraron a quagsire esperando su pregunta, ¿dónde podemos encontrar a su capataz?,

\- uno de los timburr miro a quagsire con confusión, ¿Cómo dices? ¿a nuestro capataz?, ¿te refieres al jefe? Ahora mismo está en el comedor de la fonda,

\- su jefe es constructor, ¿no?, le dije a los timburr, mientras pensaba, (apenas voy notando que el asentó de los timburr, en el mundo de hulk sería y Gual al asentó ruso…. me pregunto si su jefe tendrá el mismo asentó), ¿podrían llevarnos con él?, los timburr se miraron entre sí por unos segundos, para luego sonreír, y sentir entre sí, se voltearon al vernos, si claro, dijo uno de ellos, por aquí síguenos, termino el otro, los dos timburr entraron al único edificio, que estaba a su lado, que poco después seguimos, menos quagsire, mientras nos decía, ¡Oooh! ¡quag bien!, vallar i pidan su pedido al constructor, yo los espero aquí,

\- como quieras, pero ¡muchas gracias, le decía mientras hulk y yo entrabamos al edificio, al entrar note algunas cosas la primera era que en cada esquina avía una tele, todos en un canal de noticias al no madamas seguí caminando, los timburr nos estaban esperando, mire alrededor buscando al jefe de los timburr, pero note que ni siquiera sé cómo es, mire de nuevo a los timburr, con una pregunta en mi cara, ¿Dónde está su jefe?, espera ¿no es ese de ahí?, Dije mientras señalaba al mostrador, donde estaba un swanna, el timburr me miro con confusión, Nooo, ¡esa no es! ¡para nada!, ¿acaso tiene cara de constructor?, por cierto ¿que no distingues géneros?, es cuche a hulk reírse por mi descuido, sentí mi cara calentarse, mientras el timbuur, miro hacia la swanna, ¡esa es swanna! Es la encargada y propietaria de esta fonda y del comedor, aveses también es la enfermera de la villa, pero bueno, el timburr miro hacia otra mesa, nuestro jefe es ese de allí, mire un enorme gurdurr, sentado en la mesa cercana, ese es nuestro jefazo,

\- ¡GURDURR!,

\- creo que su jefe los escucho porque grito su nombre, los timburr no miraron con gotas de sudor vagando por sus cabezas,

\- es-esto..., nuestro jefe tiene muy mal genio,

\- sentí una vibración acompañado con gruñido, y dey mediato supe que era, rápidamente medí la vuelta, y salte sujetando la cara de hulk forzándolo a mirarme a los ojos, vamos no es momento de acertar el reto de gritos, porque no, mmm… vas a comes algo, hulk me miro por unos segundos, al aparentemente apunto de ignorarme, hasta que le dije, has lo por mí hulk, se calmó visiblemente,

\- sii beetyy,

\- melodía manipular a hulk así, pero si no lo detengo iniciaría una pelea,

\- pov tercera persona,

\- mientras los dos iban hacer sus cosas, en la tale de una de las esquinas estaba pasando un noticiero, donde un alakazam en un estudio decía, bueno televidentes gracias por estar con nosotros des de las 5 dela mañana ya que son las 8 de la mañana, ahora para la nota del final tenemos un así dente en los muelles ya tenemos a una de nuestras reporteras haya,

el alakazan se dio la vuelta mirando la pantalla de tras de él, donde una mightyena femenina con un micrófono en una de sus patas, apareció en la pantalla,

\- gracias alakazam, comenzó la mightyena, se puso de pie comenzó a caminar manteniendo perfectamente el equilibrio en tres patas, como pueden ver estamos en el medio de un desastre, dijo con voz dramática, ya que literal mente estaba en una zona de desastre, una camioneta hecha pedazos, un barco con muchos rallones, un montón de pokemon gritaban, una ninetales le estaba gritando a una vaporeon con otra vaporeon más alta a su lado, la mightyena comenzó a caminar hacia la ninetales, al acensarla le pidió unas preguntas lo que la ninetales acertó pero con la canticio de que apaguen la cámara y el micrófono, lo que el camarógrafo y la mightyena hicieron de mala gana, pero en lugar de apagar la cámara el camarógrafo simplemente apunto hacia otro lado, y en la esquina de visión de la cámara se vio como la mighyena activo una mini grabadora escondida entre el pelo de su cuello sin que la ninetales se enterase,

Mientras la mighyena entrevistaba a la ninetales por la cámara se veía y escuchaba lo que la vaporeon y la vaporeon otra más grande hablaban,

\- ¡redije que no y no!,

\- ¡mama no voy a dejar mi novio, me digas lo que me digas!,

\- ¡sí que lo harás, fue el que hiso que y sierras esa acrobacia loca verdad ¡

\- no eso no tiene nada que ver, pero no lo voy a dejarlo,

\- ¡hasta cuándo lo dejaras entonces!

\- ¡hasta que se me caiga la cola los dientes ¡Y LAS POMPAS!

\- hija que lo entiendes que los machos nos dejan, mucho antes que senos caigan las pompas,

\- así mama entonces dame un ejemplo,

\- la vaporeon miro a su alrededor hasta mirar a la dirección de en donde la mighyena y la ninetales estaban ablando,

\- mira hija esa china,

\- ¿Cuál? Mama la ninetales o la mighyena,

\- obvio que la mighyena, transolo mírala tiene las pompas más caídas que tu abuela,

\- la vaporeon más joven miro a su madre con extrañeza,

\- ¿pero... mama la abuela murió cuando yo nací?, y ya tengo 19 años,

\- bueno hija, trata de imaginar lo caídas que debe tenerlas ya,

\- la cámara dio un giro brusco apuntando asía la mighyena, que está mirando la ninetales con una sonrisa alegre, pero la ninetales estaba temblando de miedo, mientras en una esquina de la cámara apareció un anuncio que decía,

\- pasante mighyena, de 17 años de edad,

\- la mighyena le dio su micrófono ala minerales que tomo sin dudar, des pues la sonrisa de la mighyena cambio ala de enojo asesino,

\- ¡ahora si repite lo que me acabas de decir en la cara!,

\- la mighyena corío asía la vaporeon lo que ocasiono que la vaporeon diera un fuerte maullido acompañado con salto asía tras, y condensando a correr asía la dirección contraria de la mighyena, la vaporeon más pequeña dio un salto asía un lado mientras la mighyena enfurecida corrió azulado, la vaporeon más grande escalo en ponte de luz fuera del arcase de la mighyena,

\- ¡ni creas que eso me detendrá!, La mighyena dijo antes de envolver sus patas alrededor del poste y comenzar a escalar, mientras en la esquina dela cámara mostraba, pasante con un 9 en educación física, la mighyena estaba a punto de llegar a la sima del poster, hasta que la vaporeon le dio un rasguño asiendo que la mighyena callera sobre su trasero,

\- mientras la mighyena comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor del poste gritándole a la vaporeon un montón de insultos y unos ocasionales ladridos, de la misma manera la vaporeon le regresaba los insultos con un ocasional siseo o maullido, la cámara miro a un lado Asia la ninetales y la vaporeon más pequeña, ya que comenzaron a hablar distraída mente mientras veían la pelea,

\- recuerdas lo que acabo de decirte, la ninetales le pregunto a la vapoeron más pequeña, si mw digite que estaba despedida, bueno olvida lo que dije ahora de recontrato y te asiendo a capitana de un crucero, ¡valla bueno gracias! y no es que suene desagradecida, pero ¿Por qué?, porque viendo que vives cerca de tu madre, te pondría en el punto de mira de alguien que tu madre moleste, así que mantenerte legos de tu madre sería la mejor manera que tengo que yo pueda hacerlo, porque aunque no me agradas pero no te odio, y lo menos que puedo hacer es asegurarse de que no te pasea algo malo,

\- antes que la vaporeon dijera algo la ninetales miro aun lado de la cámara presumiblemente al camarógrafo, ablando de su madre, la ninetales comenzó. en serio lo que dijo de la pompa caída es cierto, el brazo de un mashoke salió de la esquina cámara, haciendo el signo de maso menos con la mano, la ninetales iba a decir algo pero un grito atrajo la intensión de todos, la cámara se vuelto solo para ver una mighyena muy enojada mirándolo, que diste a entender con ese signo de tu mano, el mashoke comenzó a caminar lenta mente asía atrás, antes de comenzar a correr pero poco después el mashoke se calló al agua, lo último que sebio fue una mighyena mordiéndole el trasero.

\- pov krilia.

\- eso debió doler, yo decía mientras miraba una de las teles, comencé a caminar más adentro de la fonda pero, swanna me detuvo,

\- disculpa usted viene con el tipo grande, el que se hace llamar hulk,

\- am si, yo respondí preocupada de que hulk provocó una pelea o algo parecido,

\- que bueno, quería informarte que durante todo el año tú, hulk y cualquiera que traigas puede comer gratis aquí,

\- o gracias, ¿Por qué?,

\- es porque tu amigo medio una de sus perlas, entonces con una sonrisa swanna se iso a un lado, para que pudiera ver una perla enorme de color gris opaco, por cierto, no Sadia que la especie de palkia podía quitarse sus perlas, mire con curiosidad a hulk que estaba sentado a lado de una mesa a unos pasos de nosotras, y estaba comiendo algo que no tengo ni idea que era,

\- ¿am que está comiendo hulk?, swanna miro la mesa con el contenido desconocido,

\- se supone que eran vallas, pero el mal olor de tu amigo hulk los echo a perder, ¿por cierto no vueles? Apesta a que algo se le murió,

\- yo cruce los brezos y la mire con el ceño fruncido, tienes alguna idea de cómo conseguí el presupuesto para comprar ese terreno, yo dije con voz áspera, al ver a swanna sacudir la cabeza con tenue,

\- un 90% del dinero vino de mi beca de la universidad,

\- ¿y el otro 10%?, swanna me pregunto,

\- bueno por donde vivo no avía trabajos de medio tiempo, pero a mis padres se les ocurrió una idea,

\- espera espara espara, swanna me detuvo, agitando sus alas en frente de mí,

\- ¿que pasa? Le pregunte con curiosidad, vagando los brazos

\- swanna me miro un sega levantada y me dijo, en serio te graduaste de la universidad y todavía vives con tus padres,

\- mi cara se puso roja mientras puse mis manos en mi rostro intentando ocultar mi vergüenza, swanna iba a seguir, pero un enorme grupo de pokemon nos llamó la atención, ambas miramos solo para ver una escena peculiar,

\- todos los pokemon del lugar con pinzas en donde tengan sus narices, estaban gritando fondo fondo fondo, alrededor de hulk aun comiendo,

\- swanna y yo miramos la escena por unos momentos, antes de que swanna miraba asía mí,

\- en que estabas, yo la miré, y dije, ammm, si bueno, mis padres pensaron que ser niñera, sería una buena idea, y por eso no puedo ole nada,

\- y eso de ser niñera, que tiene que ver con que no puedas oler nada, swanna me pregunto con un sega levantado,

\- me cruce de frasos y la mire con mi mejor cara inexpresiva, sabias que los poochyena con pocos días de edad, no usan pañales, tienes la menos idea de cuantos regalitos destruyeron esto, dije señalando el lugar en donde debe estar mi nariz,

\- am bueno eso lo es clica, swanna respondió una ligera sacudida en la pavesa,

\- escuche un sonido y tanto swanna y yo nos volteamos, solo para ver una escena peor que la anterior,

\- aparecer en lugar de que hulk comiera solo lo de la mesa, lo retaron a comerse también la mesa, swanna y yo vimos como hulk doblo la mesa como un taco gigante y comencé a comerlo, mire a swanna y le pregunte,

\- que tan seguido esto ocurre, swanna me miro con molestia y dio un suspiro cansado antes de contestar, más delo que me gustaría admitir, después de eso el ambiente se sentía un poco incomodo,

\- mire a hulk que dejo corsé esa mesa taco y comenzó a rascarse el hombro, lo que me asunto después fue al ver como una de las perlas de hulk de callo de su hombro, cuando la perla cayó al suelo comenzó a rodar por el suelo hasta que hulk enrollo su perla con su cola, que dé un poco asombrada al ver como la perla comenzó a perder su color verde remplazado por un color gris, y vi como otra perla comenzó a crecer de su hombro, hulk miro alrededor asta mirar asía nuestra dirección, al vernos hulk en pujo su perla asía swanna,

\- swanna a trapo la perla envolviendo su ala alrededor de ella y sonrió, bueno anqué no es tan malo algo de emoción aquí de ver en cuando,

\- le sonreí de vuelta y comencé a caminar asía hulk, espera swanna me llamo, la mire con confusión,

\- tengo 4 cosar que que ría decirte antes de irte,

\- y cuales son yo le pregunte,

\- primero que es esa cosa que vuela sobre tu amigo,

\- o eso bueno es, un dron, swanna miro al videobot que estaba flotando sobre la cabeza de hulk, antes de encogerse de hombros, y responder, estos chicos de ahora y si tecnología,

\- bueno segundo lo que te dije sobre un 1 año de comida gratis, ahora es de 2 años por la segunda perla,

\- tercero porque andas de puntas siempre, no sería más fácil caminar de forma normal,

\- ya que lo pienso tienes razón, deje mi pose de puntas y escuche un ligero tronido, bueno eso dolió un poco,

\- bueno por último es que bueno no soy tu madre, pero tengo que de sirlo,

\- ¿y eso es?

\- tienes la falda de mesiado arriba,

\- al escuchar eso instintivamente bajé mi vestido, hasta que recordé algo de mi especie, espera swanna no es que mi vestido esta de mesiado arriba, es que así es mi especie, le dije mientras sentía un rubor en mi cara,

\- si claro, dijo swanna con voz sarcástica mientras se iba caminando,

\- grrr, di un bruñido mientras veía a swanna, perderse en la multitud, espere unos momentos más y luego comencé a caminar asía la salida y grite, ¡hulk! ¡Nos vamos!, de reojo vi como hulk termino de comerse esa mesa taca y comenzó a seguirme, cuando salimos del edificio vimos a quagsire esperándolos,

\- ¡oh, ya están aquí! ¿Qué ha pasado hay dentro? ¿parresia que avían comenzado una pelea?, dijo quagsire, un poco inquieto,

\- si todo ha salido vine y no comenzamos una pelea, aunque nos ha pedido que vayamos a la cueva rocosa a buscar una piedra cunado le hagamos ese favor nos ayudara, le dije aun un poco enojada por el ultimo comentaría de awanna,

\- ¡que bien! Me alegro mucho, podrán llegar hasta esa cueva rocosa desde el cruce que hay más quagdelante,

\- bien vallamos no perdamos el tiempo, le respondí a quagsire ya con ganas de irnos,

\- esto…, escuchamos alguien de tras de nosotros, nos dimos la vuelta para ver a los dos timburr,

\- ¿sí? Que es, ¿timburr?, les dije un poco confundida, los timburr no dijeron nada así que continúe,

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Se les ha olvidado decirnos algo?,

\- es que... nada no es nada olvídalo ¡mucha suerte en su aventura, uno de los timburr dijo con una cara triste,

\- bueno gracias creo, dije un poco desconfiada de las palacras de los timburr,

\- nos volvimos a darle vuelta y seguimos caminando,

\- y seguimos caminando por el camino de tierra, hasta llegar cruce de la villa,

\- quagsire se detuvo y nos miró, desde este cruce, se puede llegar a la cueva rocosa, de gen que les dé un quagsejo, siempre con su alegre sonrisa, a lo mejor ya lo sabes, pero como dicen, más vale prevenir que curar,

\- grrr esto tarda mucho, dijo hulk mientras me agarro por la cintura y dio un salto por el camino,

\- mientras nos alegábamos escuche a quagsire decir nos dos cosas la primera ya me lo esperaba, nos dijo gritando, ¡VAN A UN TERITORIO MISTERIOSO!,

y la segunda me irrito bastante, ¡TU VESTIDO ESTA DEMASIADO ARIVA!

\- ¡ASI EN MI CUERPO!, Le grite mientras los alegábamos más,

\- Unos 4 minutos más tarde,

\- hulk aterrizo cerca de la entrada a una cueva, hulk me vago y seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos a la entrada, antes de entrar miré a hulk y dije,

\- hulk sé que degusta aplastar, pero puedes dejarme pelear también, si puedes hacerme ese favor, hulk parresia pensarlo por unos momentos, hasta que asintió con la cabeza,

\- gracia hulk, bueno entramos, hulk y yo entramos a la cueva rocosa,

\- ya dentro comenzamos a caminar en la cueva pasando por los caminos bus cando las piedras azules, hasta que hulk me pregunto, ¿que es un territorio misterioso?,

\- bueno un territorio misterioso son…, bueno lugares donde pasan cosas raras, dije tratando que suene lo más simple posible, pero hulk no se veía con vencido,

\- son desgarros dimensionales, donde las leyes del tiempo y el espacio, se distorsionar y doblan hasta casi romperse, provocados por singularidades que se crearon cuando dos dimensiones con líneas temporales inestables colapsaron entre si, pero no se serraron de todo, respondió hulk con voz monótona,

\- me detuve estupefacta por lo que acabo de escuchar de hulk, lo mire con una cara de sorpresa y pregunte, hulk co…. Como, sentí mis piernas ceder y cay sobre la cola de hulk que seguía caminando, conmigo arrastras,

\- ant-man, tony, falcon, banner, hulk me respondió sin mirar atrás,

\- o ya, dije ya sabiendo lo que quería decir, mientras me levantaba de su cola y caminé en enfrente de el y comencé a caminar en reversa mirándolo de frente,

\- hulk yo, lun qua termine por que mi espalda choco con algo duro, lenta mente comencé a darme la vuelta, solo para encontrar una pared verde lentamente comencé a mirar hacia riba, solo para mirar en toda su altura un enorme tyranitar, comencé a caminar lenta mente hacia tras hasta que el tyranitar con un rugido levanto su brazo y lo vago con fuerza hacia mí, antes de que el brazo del tyranitar llegara a mí un brazo draconico verde golpeo el pecho del tyranitar mandándolo hacia la pared estrellándose, hulk camino a mi lado tronando sus nudillos mientras decía,

\- por fin algo que aplastar, mientras hulk decía eso vi unos 3 machokes donde estaba el tyranitar, yo me encargo de esos 3, le dije a hulk mientras él y el tyranitar forcejeaban,

\- grr bien no me meteré como malo pediste, hulk gruño mientras levantaba al tyranitar sobre la cabeza y lo lanzó al suelo,

\- cuando mire a los machokes por un momento recordé algo, yo no sé pelear, comencé a caminar lenta mente, mientras los machokes comenzaron a caminar asía mí, cuando choque contra la pared pensé en algo, si intento copiar los movimientos de los vengadores, mientras los machokes seguían caminando hacia mí, comencé a pensar de con cual empezar, thor no es una opción, no tengo un martillo, falcon tampoco, no tengo alas, menos ironman, el apenas sabe pelear, los machokes ya estaban a unos centímetros de mí, empezare con hokay, antes de que uno de los machokes me golpeara me agache y luego salte y di una patada en la cara del machoke tirándolo al suelo, aterrice azulado y di un golpe a sus costillas solo para arrepentirme después porque se sintió que le avía dado un golpe a una pared, el machoke se levantó del suelo y me sujeto por el cuello levantándome a la altura de sus ojos, recordando algo que hiso hokay di una patada doble en su mandíbula, haciendo que me suelte, cuando me soltó me sujete en su brazo trepe sobre el vi a otro machoke apunto de golpearme di un salto sujetándome a su cuello, el machoke recibió el golpe por mi noqueándolo, pero cay sobre mi hombro,

\- eso duele y mucho, pensé mientras me sobaba mi hombre, pero bien las maniobras de hokay no son para mí, mire a los dos machokes que quedaban, bueno ahora con black widow, corrí hacia uno de los machokes que estaba a lado de una roca, salte sobre la roca y integre una patada noqueando al machoke de un solo golpe, pero surgió un problema no puedo vagar mi pierna, cuando di la patada escuche un tronido, y ahora mi pierna no vaga y está a pocos centímetros de mi cara, tome mi pierna y comencé a vagarla bueno lo intente, cay dela roca y seguí intentando, hasta que escuche, jejeje, mire hacia la digresión de la risa solo para ver al tyranitar riendo con la cabeza debajo de la Arcila de hulk, a lo que hulk respondió dando un fuerte golpe a su cabeza, el tyranitar dio un gruñido y agarro la cola de hulk y le dio una mordida a lo que hulk respondió soltando la cabeza del tyranitar de volcarle la mordida, los dos gigantes comenzaron a robar destrozando la cueva, el machoke que queda miro por unos segundos la escena antes de comenzar a caminar hacia mí, sujete mi pierna trabada y con un fuerte tirón logre vagar mi pierna y me levante pensando, copiar a black widow fue una mala idea, bueno por último el capitán américa que es lo peor que puede pasar,

\- el machoke se lanzó asía mi a lo que me agache y lance una onda psíquica como sustituto del escudo el machoke salió volando hacia el techo de la cueva después cayó al suelo no quedado, ¡valla con este no me lastime en el proceso!, ¿Como vas tu hulk? , grite de alegría, y mire a redirección de hulk, viendo un tyranitar inconsciente con hulk a su lado con su pata sobre la espalda del tyranitar, y soltando un poderoso rugido asiendo temblar toda la mazmorra,

\- los minutos siguientes no tuvimos ningún encuentro con más pokemon, mire Asia hulk y pregunte, ¿parece que tu rugido asusto a todos de qui?, le pregunto con una sonrisa en mi rostro, hulk me miro y con una sonrisa respondió, es porque todos de aquí son débiles y soy fuerte, con eso dicho hulk golpeo entre si sus puños provocando que la mazmorra temblara,

\- ¡ten cuidado ovas a tirar la mazmorra sobre nosotros!, yo grite mientras me sujetaba de su cola, hulk gruño pero arcase a escucharlo decir lo siento,

\- llegamos a una zona abierta de la cueva y vi lo que estamos buscando, vimos unos diamantes gigantes incrustados cuando nos acercamos y note que no tenia una forma de extraer los diamantes de las paredes, mire a hulk y pregunte, hulk necesitamos una de esos diamantes crees que puedes ayudarme en eso, hulk camino Asia los cristales y los sostuvo por unos momento, por un momento pensé que hulk no iba a poder sacarlos pero mis dudas fueron aclaradas al ver como hulk sin esfuerzo arranco un pedazo, así, super fuerza, yo pensé mientras hulk de daba el pedazo de diamante,

\- ya con el diamante nos fuimos de la mazmorra de nuevo sin encontrar más pokemon en nuestro camino, regresamos a villa reposo y al momento de entra al pueblo un pokemon que no reconocí choco con mijo, asiéndome caer pero hulk me atrapo, el pokemon se disculpó y luego salió corriendo, yo y hulk regresamos a la posada donde note que el pokemon me avía robado el diamante, hulk y yo fuimos a buscarlo finalmente nos enteramos que gurdurr estaba detrás de esto, final mente nos enteramos que gurdurr estaba herido por un accidente y por eso no podía construir, final mente lo arrinconamos en un risco donde el comenzó a hablar de lo mucho que el mundo estaba lleno de maldad, a lo que hulk camino Asia el y conto un discurso que me conmovió,

\- gurdurr yo antes era como tu adiaba a todos, no cambiaba en nadie, y por eso todos los que amada fueron arrancadas de mi lado ahora estoy solo, si no cambias terminaras como yo, solo,

\- gurdurr se sorprendió por el discurso de hulk, y lo escuche susurrar, parece ser cierto que los legendarios sin importar como son, todos son sabios,

\- está bien tienes razón la vida es demasía corta como para estar enojado todo el tiempo, gurdurr dijo mientras nos daba una suave sonrisa, yo está feliz por gurdurr pero lo que dijo hulk después nos entristeció a ambos, pero más a mi ya que ni gurdurr ni nadie mas lo entenderá,

\- no importa cuantos amigos aja, tarde o temprano me que daré solo, y algún día estaré solo por siempre,

\- al día siguiente, después de que los timburr nos dieran las gracias por Aser cambiar para bien a su jefe, los timburr junto con gurduur estuvieron felices en construirnos una casa, cuando la noche llego hulk y yo, ya en nuestra nueva casa nos preparábamos para irnos a dormir, por lo menos yo si ya que hulk solo estaba mirando una repisa vacía muy pensativo, me Aser que y le pregunte,

\- ¿estás bien hulk? Le pregunte preocupada, a lo que hulk sacudió la cabeza y dijo, si solo estaba comiendo algo en la repisa, con eso dicho hulk agarro la caga de madera de su cintura, la abrió y comenzó a poner su contenido en la repisa, mientras lo Asia, pude sentir los recuerdos de hulk mientras sacaba las figuras de cristal de la caga, y me llego los recuerdos con la fuerza de una super nova, mientras los recuerdos de hulk inundaban mi cabeza sobre la guerra del infinito,

\- continuara.


End file.
